


Pequeñas Historias de la Tercera Generación

by KatrinaGranger



Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Lily Luna Potter & Rose Weasley Friendship, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la infancia de algunos niños de la tercera generación.1)Teddy Lupin, de alguna manera, es convencido por Rose y Lily para invitar a salir a Victoire. Todo sale mal, como siempre con los planes de esas dos.2)Lily solo quiere jugar en paz. Sus hermanos interrumpen.3)Lily y los gemelos Scamander se maravillan por su magia.4)Alice y Frank Longbottom intentan hacer galletas.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000848
Kudos: 1





	1. Consejos de niñas

Un joven de dieciséis o diecisiete años con el cabello de tonalidad rosa brillante y la piel rojiza como un tomate, observa casi aterrado a dos niñas mucho más pequeñas que él le miraban con enormes sonrisas y ojos chispeantes.

—¡No! —Exclamó el joven Teddy Lupin.

—Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. —Repitieron ambas una y otra vez acercándose más y más a la cara del pobre Teddy que se apartaba y trataba de alejarse de los enormes ojos del par de pelirrojas.

—No.

—Por favor. Por favor. Por favor... ni siquiera es por nosotras —Rogó la niña más alta de enormes ojos azules, mientras juntaba sus manos.

—Sí —Siguió la segunda, la más pequeña imitando su pose— es por ti.

—Si no te apuras alguien te la va a quitar.

—Nadie me la va a quitar porque es solo mi amiga —Replicó cansado. Su pelo comenzaba a opacarse.

—¡Exacto! ¡Ese es el problema!

—¿Y que se supone que haga? —Les pregunto fastidiado, probando si con eso lo dejaban en paz.

Mala idea, la sonrisa de las niñas lo dijo todo.

—No lo haré.

—Que si —Exclamó la voz molesta de una niña.

—Me veo ridículo. —Expreso en un murmullo con el pelo rojizo cual tomate

—Claro que no...¡Te vez genial! —Comentó la otra niña tratando de aguantar la risa.

Las niñas le habían obligado a ponerse una camisa multicolor con un moño verde en el cuello, pantalones violetas y un enorme sombrero blanco que no combinaba en nada con sus zapatos azules.

—Juro que jamás les volveré a hablar —Murmuro desanimado mientras ellas lo arrastraban por el jardín de una bonita casa en la playa y lo ubicaban bajo una ventana.

—¡Vamos, es tarde para arrepentirse!

—¡Sí! Y no lo vallas a arruinar. — le animaron.

Teddy asintió buscando fuerza con la mirada en el cielo y luego rogó al infierno porque Victoire no se encontrara en casa.

Tomo aire y empezó a cantar, de una manera muy desafinada por los nervios. Y cuando estaba por la mitad de la canción una sombra se aproximo a la ventana, Teddy no podía verla por lo que cuando termino de cantar le pregunto: —¿Saldrías conmigo?

Levantó un enorme ramo de flores silvestres.

—Seguro Edward, será un placer acompañarte a tomar algo mientras hablamos de los allanamientos a propiedades privadas a altas horas de la mañana —Respondió la gruesa voz de un hombre, mientras Teddy palidecía y empezaba a tartamudear.

—Ups —murmuraron entre dientes las niñas camufladas en la arena.


	2. Fiesta de té

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily solo quiere jugar en paz. Cuando sus hermanos mayores, inevitablemente, lo arruinan con una de sus peleas, es su deber compensarla.

En una habitación rosa, sobre una bonita y esponjada alfombra rosa había una mesa –rosa- y seis pequeñas sillas moradas -su padre no había podido conseguir rosas, pero el morado estaba bien- sobre las que estaban descansando cinco pequeños muñecos.

Uno de ellos " _Jean_ " era enteramente rosa y parecía un sapo deforme, otro era un muñeco muy viejo que al que le faltaba la nariz y el pelo, pero la niña quería tanto al viejo " _Voldy_ " que era tratado mejor que un muñeco nuevo. Otro, era mucho más pequeño, pudiendo caber en la palma de una mano adulta, estaba oculto bajo un gran y puntiagudo sombrero azul con estrellas amarillas, la niña lo llamaba " _Merlín_ " y siempre se sentaba al lado de su novia " _Morgana_ " una muñeca de tela que su padre había hecho para ella.

—¿Quiere más té, señorita Morgana? —Preguntó una sonriente niña pelirroja de cinco años.

La pequeña Lily era la orgullosa dueña de la pequeña colección de muñecos que, aunque eran viejos y estaban un poco maltratados, eran sus más grandes tesoros.

—¿Y usted, señor Merlín? No, ¿Seguro? Está muy bueno. ¿Otra galleta de avena, Voldy? ¿No? Mire que mi mami hace las mejores galletas de avena del universo —dijo sirviendo té imaginario en la tasa de porcelana de Morgana, y tomando una galleta del un platito para darle un enorme mordisco con sus dientes.

— **¡Maaaaaamá! ¡James tomo mis dulces!** —Gritó un pequeño Albus, de siete años.

— **¡Eso es mentira mami!** —Chilló su hermano, James, de ocho.

— **¡Maaaamá!** —Bramó otra vez Albus, esta vez desde el pasillo fuera de la habitación donde su hermanita los ignoraba y comentaba con la muñeca Jean del pequeño gatito persa del vecino, que se había escondido en el baño de James.

—¡Es el gatito más gordo que vi en mi vida! —Estiró sus manos hacia los costados— Muuuuuuy grande. ¡No sé cómo pudo entrar por la ventana! Quise quedármelo, pero mami dice que no puedo porque mi hermano se pone malito con los animales peludos...

— **¡James me dijo una mala palabra!**

— **¡MENTIRA! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!** —Rugió James señalándolo con su dedo.

Ahora ambos estaban en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Lily.

—...Así que espere a que volviera a entrar ¡Y lo atrape!...

— **¡YO NO MIENTO!** —Albus rojo de rabia estaba a punto de llorar.

— **¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡¡MAAAAMÁ!!** —Gritó cuando Albus se abalanzo sobre él para golpearlo y ambos cayeron dentro del cuarto de su hermana, que había dejado su conversación con Morgana ante los gritos tan fuertes de su hermano y agarrado a Voldy para apretujarlo entre sus bracitos.

— **¡MAMIIIIIII!** —Lloriqueo la niña con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando James empujo a Albus y este aterrizo sobre Jean rompiéndola.

—¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?! —preguntó una bonita mujer pelirroja que echaba chispas por los ojos.

Albus y James dejaron de pelear al instante para lloriquearle a su madre, pero ella los aparto con una mala mirada y camino donde su hija para cargarla en brazos.

—Ya esta Lily. Ya paso. 

—Ma... Mami —dijo Lily con su carita empapada en lágrimas— Ellos lastimaron a Jean

—¡Oh! No te preocupes yo puedo pegar a Jean —Trato de sonreír, con solo una mirada podía ver que la muñeca no se iba a salvar. —Y tus hermanos jugaran contigo todos los días hasta que este como nueva.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron ambos indignados.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó emocionada limpiando su carita con su manga.

—Por supuesto, mi florcita.

—¿Se pondrán vestidos para mi fiesta de té? —preguntó con los ojitos brillando.

—¡No!

—Pues claro cariño.

—¿Más té, señora Ali? —Preguntó una sonriente Lily a su "hermana".

—No —Contestó Albus cruzándose de brazos con un puchero en sus labios pintados. —Esto es vergonzoso.

—Naah, pudo ser peor —Conmentó su hermano que traía una peluca azul y los ojos pintados.

—¿Cómo?

—Podría habernos hecho usar un vestido de verdad —dijo señalando el tutu azul que él llevaba y luego al tutu rosa de Al.

—¿Otra galleta, Jimmy?

—¡Por supuesto, enana!


	3. Esto es Magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flores, magia y niños adorables

Era una fría mañana en las afueras de Inglaterra. En especial en un pueblo escondido de los muggles donde una familia mágica vivía. En un pequeño jardín, tras una pequeña casa de colores vibrantes cubierta de nieve, se encontraban tres niños pequeños.

Los dos niños eran casi idénticos uno al otro: ambos tenían el cabello corto y rubio, la piel de una tonalidad tan blanca que por poco parecería nieve y los ojos saltones de color azul.

El más alto por medio centímetro -que respondía al nombre de Lorcan- tenía el cabello cubierto por un gorro blanco, que combinaba con su saco y sus botas, llevaba unos guantes curiosos, uno rojo que cubría su mano derecha y otro amarillo que tenía un dedo de más. Su hermano -que respondía al nombre de Lysander- no tenía nada sobre su cabeza, por lo cual su cabello rubio estaba lleno de nieve. Lo abrigaba un saco amarillo, como el sol, y una bota diferente en cada pie.

Entre ambos niños había una pequeña niña, que no alcanzaría a llegar a medir un metro, de cabello rojo y curiosos ojos bicolores, uno marrón y el otro verde, -que respondía al nombre de Lily- cubierta de pies a cabeza con un enorme abrigo marrón, un lindo gorro con forma de cerdito y botas para lluvia de color blanco.

Los tres niños miraba, un cantero lleno de flores marchitas, con pena.

—¿Murieron todas? —Pregunto la niña lagrimeando.

—Se marchitaron por el frío —le contesto Lorcan, sosteniendo su mano desnuda.

Lysander se arrodillo frente a las flores restregando sus ojos.

Lorcan le sonrió a su amiga y ambos lo imitaron.

Lily, aun sosteniendo la mano de uno de los gemelos, abrazo al otro con su brazo libre.

—¡Miren! —Exclamo, de repente, Lysander en un susurro maravillado con la vista fija en los pimpollos que ahora brillaban.

—¡Están floreciendo! —dijo su hermano con voz ahogada mientras se soltaba de Lily y acariciaba el pétalo de una de ellas.

—¿Esto es magia? —pregunto Lily que tocaba los rojizos pétalos de la recién florecida.

Y ambos gemelos asintieron, incapaces de pronunciar palabra, tan maravillados con su poder, mientras las flores seguían brillando y la nieve cayendo sobre ellos.


	4. Galletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los pequeños Alice y Frank Longobottom intentan preparar galletas

En una cocina se encontraban una sonriente niña, rubia de cinco años, y un enfurruñado niño de nueve de cabellos oscuros. La preciosa niña, Alice, estaba parada sobre un banquillo para alcanzar la mesa donde preparaba una mezcla de un color grisáceo. El niño, miraba fijamente una esquina, embarrado de los pies a la cabeza con barro.

Su madre, una mujer de largo cabello rubio atado en un par de trenzas que caían por su espalda, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos escribiendo de manera apresurada en un largo pergamino.

El niño -Frank- miró a su madre y al verla distraída sonrió de manera traviesa. Se acercó lentamente a su hermana que tenía la cara manchada. El pelinegro extendió su mano al llegar allí y la dejo caer dentro del tazón, que contenía una enorme cantidad de chispas de chocolate.

Alice le dirigió una mirada mortal.

—Así no es —Se burlo el niño en voz baja para que su madre no oyera.

—Claro que sí —Replico ella.

El niño arrebato la cuchara de sus manos salpicándola de chocolate.

Alice se enojo, le dio una mirada a su madre para ver si seguía distraída -y así era pues Hannah empezaba a murmurar maldiciones entre dientes y salpicar su camisa blanca de tinta-, y metió la mano en la mezcla -que olía curiosamente como pañal sucio- y la paso por la cara de su hermano.

Frank -ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que suplicaba desesperada que no probara tal veneno- pasó un dedo por su cara y lo metió en su boca.

—¡Puag! —escupió, mientras arrugaba la nariz —¿Que le has hecho?

—¡Solo seguí la receta! —se defendió su hermana, escondiendo de la vista de su hermano la maceta sin flores, y las hojas de mandrágora que había encontrado por allí.

—¡Que horrible receta!

—¡No es horrible! —Le grito ofendida haciendo explotar la mezcla sobre ellos.

Su madre se dio la vuelta en ese instante pareciendo realmente enojada, justo para ser bañada con la sustancia que tenían intención de convertir en galletas. Frank y Alice se miraron, la miraron, y se volvieron a mirar, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Alice lamió la crema que quedo en su cara e hizo una mueca.

—¡Puag! ¡Si es horrible! —exclamo, prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a desviarse de la receta de su madre en la próxima ocasión. Pero por la cara rojiza de rabia de su madre, tal vez no hubiera otra ocasión.


End file.
